


Mistletoe

by sweetheartdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean/Cas Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/pseuds/sweetheartdean





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flutterby_cupcake_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/gifts).




End file.
